


A starter

by Ambercreek



Series: A shot of redemption [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, mk11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Sub Zero keeps his promise.





	A starter

The first steps were unsteady, like a newborn deer walking. Clinging onto Kuai Liang's arm as if was the only support line (which it was)

You forget you need to breathe for a second. The burning sensation in your lungs grows before you take in a deep breath. Still, you hold on to Kuai Liang, he hasn't said anything against it yet. Keeping you upright as you find your footing.

You will thank him extensively for that later.

Your old clothes still fit you. You don't look like you've aged at all. You still have a hard time wrapping your head around the fact that 27 years have passed. 

Looking instantly at yourself in the small mirror Kuai Liang hands you - your hands shaking as you try to keep it still. Mapping out your entire face with your left hand. Touching each and every last inch of skin just to make sure that this is real. That this is, in fact, _your_ body that is made of flesh and bone and not composed of metal.

++

The Lin Kuei temple is just how you remembered it. However, hearing how deafeningly quiet it is, makes you remember that you caused this. You were the one (along with Sektor and Frost) kidnapped your fellow Lin Kuei to be turned into machines.

You taste bile at the back of your throat and you have to force it down. Blinking a few times to rid the tears that threatened to fall.

Kuai Liang is at your side again, a hand on your shoulder, and it helps a little. Every time you turn to glance over at him, you are expecting to see the look of disappointment - fear - disgust, over what you've done - what great loss you've caused to the Lin Kuei. But it's never there. There is just a reassuring smile as he nudges you to move forward a little, to keep you moving.

You are truly grateful for him for that and you aren't sure there are enough words that you know that can show gratitude. The little reminders that you were in no control over what you did. That Sektor programmed you to be that way. You aren't the one with the blood on your hands.

It might not be enough to stop your mind from plagued you with the thought over and over as you sleep. But it's a starter and perhaps that's all you need. 

**Author's Note:**

> so uuuuh im back in mk hell and mk11 story ruined me emotionally so take this


End file.
